Имена
by cygne1979
Summary: - Понимаешь, они никогда не называют имен, - грустно объяснила Вайеррэн . А что если бы однажды имена все-таки были названы?


Название: Имена

Фандом: «Колдолесье» Диана Уинн Джонс

Автор: cygne

Бета: raliso

Герои: Вайеррэн/Мордион

Жанр: общий

Рейтинг: PG

Тип: гет, почти джен

Предупреждение: АУ

Саммари: _«- Понимаешь, они никогда не называют имен, - грустно объяснила Вайеррэн»._ А что если бы однажды имена все-таки были названы?

«Скуууучно, - пожаловалась Вайеррэн своим голосам. – Зачем им вообще понадобился здесь человек? Вполне хватило бы и робота».

«Думаю, не скучнее, чем мне на бесконечных церемониях», - ответил Король, однако сочувствующим тоном.

Вайеррэн вздохнула: уж он-то точно знал о скуке всё.

«Чем занимаешься?» - слабо спросил Раб.

«Скучаю в подвале, - Вайеррэн слегка скривилась. – Властители решили, что им нужен человек, чтобы подбирать одежду тем, кто отправляется в подчиненные миры».

На несколько мгновений воцарилось молчание, как показалось Вайеррэн, потрясенное. Она уже начала задаваться вопросом, что в ее словах так поразило Раба, когда он недоверчиво-радостно произнес:

«Так это действительно ты. Я боялся, что ошибся… Вайеррэн?»

Вайеррэн замерла, почти перестав дышать. Раб знает ее имя, значит, они встречались в жизни, значит, он где-то рядом. Ее мозг лихорадочно работал, выстраивая логическую цепочку. Раб понял, кто она, после того, как она упомянула про подвал. Люди редко приходили сюда за одеждой – в основном, чиновники, отправляемые с заданиями в подчиненные миры. Но никто из них, Вайеррэн была уверена в этом… Если только… Она распахнула глаза, когда осознание обрушилось на нее. Так вот почему ей показалось, что в Слуге есть что-то знакомое!

«Мордион?» - неуверенно спросила она.

«Ты поняла, - его голос звучал одновременно восторгом и отчаянием. – Наверное, мне не следовало…»

«Не говори ерунды! – сердито перебила Вайеррэн. – Я рада, что знаю».

Каким-то образом она почувствовала, что он улыбается. И представила эту его изумительную улыбку, как если бы видела вживую. И сама начала неудержимо улыбаться. Ей вдруг ужасно захотелось увидеть Мордиона прямо сейчас.

«Где ты?» - спросила она.

«Далеко», - тон Раба сразу стал мрачен, и Вайеррэн не решилась расспрашивать дальше. Вполне вероятно, он на одной из своих ужасных миссий. Он никогда не любил рассказывать о себе, и теперь Вайеррэн поняла почему.

«Приходи, когда вернешься», - просто попросила она, чувствуя безмерное изумление в его коротком осторожном ответе: «Хорошо».

«А вы знаете, насколько редко это встречается?» – вмешался Узник.

Вайеррэн слегка вздрогнула – она почти забыла об остальных троих.

«Что именно?» - уточнила она.

«Чтобы мы во плоти знали тех, с кем разговариваем мысленно, - пояснил Узник. – Большая удача».

«Я бы не назвал знакомство со мной удачей», - угрюмо заметил Раб… Мордион.

«Глупости!» - возмутилась Вайеррэн, вызвав еще одно растерянное молчание.

Она вздохнула, пересказывая Узнику его слова (уже давно слабый голос Раба слышала только она, и ей приходилось передавать остальным его сообщения). Похоже, ей придется немало потрудиться, чтобы заставить Мордиона поверить, что кто-то может испытывать к нему положительные чувства.

Он появился, как и обещал, несколько дней спустя. Вайеррэн в этот момент читала очередной роман. Но когда Мордион вошел в подвал своей ленивой походкой, она быстро выключила куб, изо всех сил стараясь не покраснеть. На несколько долгих мгновений воцарилось неловкое молчание.

«Я рада, что встретила тебя во плоти, как выразился Узник», - мысленно произнесла Вайеррэн, не решившись сказать этого вслух. Почему-то у нее в голове признание выглядело не так страшно, как озвученное обычным способом. И Мордион улыбнулся. Вайеррэн как всегда забыла, как дышать, и могла только столь же лучезарно улыбнуться в ответ.

Потом они долго разговаривали – о трех других своих голосах, обсуждая, может ли так случиться, что они встретятся и с ними тоже. Или они слишком далеко в пространстве и времени. И старательно обходили тему его собственной жизни. Вайеррэн чуть было не спросила, что он помнит из их детских разговоров, но вовремя прикусила язык. Она знала, что он всё забыл о своем детстве, или, по крайней мере, держал воспоминания прочно запертыми в дальнем уголке сознания. И если раньше это ее всегда удивляло, то теперь она поняла почему.

Когда-нибудь – когда над ними не будет висеть угроза кары Властителей – они поговорят и об этом, но сейчас не время. Вайеррэн прекрасно понимала, что будет, если рухнут барьеры, установленные Властителями в сознании Мордиона. А она не могла его потерять. Не теперь. Никогда.

До сих пор ее отношение к Слуге было скорее игрой, чем настоящими чувствами. Но в один миг всё изменилось. Она не знала на самом деле Слугу и, если честно, не пыталась узнать. Но Раба она знала. Всё ее детство прошло в разговорах с ним, попытках утешить, подбодрить, не позволить сдаться, подпитывать его надежду когда-нибудь стать свободным. Вместе с ним она оплакивала гибель его друзей и старалась внушить, что это не его вина (те самые дети, проходившие обучение, из которых выжил только Мордион, вдруг осознала она). Она могла бы радостно убить Властителей за то, что они сотворили с ним. Дикая смесь боли, сострадания, надежды, страха, дружеской нежности и чего-то еще гораздо большего бурлила в ее душе, вызывая желание то ли заплакать, то ли засмеяться. С непонятным воодушевлением Вайеррэн заметила, что Мордион испытывал схожие эмоции.

Теперь она еще больше, чем прежде стремилась к освобождению своего друга. Теперь, когда она знала, кто на самом деле его хозяева. И если раньше революционные планы отца были для нее щекочущей нервы игрой, то сейчас Вайеррэн всей душой желала их осуществления и собиралась сделать всё возможное и невозможное для их осуществления.

Несколько дней спустя Мордион снова пришел в подвал – за земной одеждой. Веселясь по поводу верблюжьего пальто, они не подозревали, как многое в их жизни изменит эта поездка.


End file.
